Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tires, and in particular relates to a pneumatic tire having an excellent noise performance while maintaining steering stability.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, tires having excellent noise performance have been demanded. In order to improve noise performance of tires, it may be known lowering longitudinal spring constants of tire sidewalls, and/or decreasing the tread rubber hardness, for example.
Unfortunately, such a tire with low longitudinal spring constant and/or low tread rubber hardness tends to be deteriorated in steering stability.